El mejor premio
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Durante años se declararon la guerra por culpa de una tarjeta navideña. Ahora, Edward hará todo lo posible para ganarse el corazón de la terca Bella Swan, sin importar qué tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Para cOOCOOtwilighter


Los personajes son de** Stephenie Meyer**. Nada más la trama es mía.

Este es un regalito navideño para **cOOCOOtwilighter**. Le pregunté que qué quería de regalo, y fue tan específica con lo que quería, que espero que esto cumpla con sus expectativas. La verdad es que disfruté muchísimo al escribirlo.

* * *

**El mejor premio**

**

* * *

**

_Bella Swan, siete años_

―Bien, niños ―llamó la profesora al frente, usando el mismo tono alegre y cordial de siempre―, ahora vamos a repartir nuestras tarjetas navideñas a nuestro amigo secreto.

Se mordió el labio, clara manía que había heredado de su madre, Renee. Volvió a alisar las esquinas de su tarjeta, eliminando las inexistentes arrugas. Había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en ella, pues quería que fuese la tarjeta navideña más perfecta del mundo entero. Le pidió a su mamá pegatinas, polvos con brillo, y muchísimo pegamento. Charlie le dijo que si seguía poniéndole más cosas, se iba a caer en pedazos o jamás se iba a secar (lo que la puso más ansiosa y tuvo que volver a empezarla). Además, su mamá le había sugerido que le horneara unas galletas.

Se sintió tan contenta cuando vio el nombre de la persona a la que le iba a regalar durante un mes. A diferencia de sus demás compañeritos, Bella fue extremadamente cuidadosa respecto al título de _amiga secreta_. La mayoría de ellos, conforme fue avanzando el mes, fueron descubiertos; sin embargo, Bella quería que esto fuera especial. A pesar de su corta edad, ella entendió perfectamente el juego.

Y es que no todos los días tienes que regalarle algo a Edward Anthony Cullen, el niño más bonito del salón (en palabras de la misma Bella). Era el más alto del grupo, con un cabello cobrizo y unos ojos verde manzana. Todas las niñas del salón estaban enamoradas de él, pero Bella había sido la afortunada en quedar como su amiga secreta.

Le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas y las orejas le daban comezón; producto de la ansiedad. Finalmente, la maestra dijo su nombre, y asustada, se acercó hasta el pupitre donde siempre se sentaba Edward.

―Toma ―dijo tímidamente, extendiendo los regalos―. Yo soy tu amiga secreta.

En cuanto Edward abrió la tarjeta, a Bella se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y se mordió el labio con más fuerza. Esperó ansiosamente a que terminara de leerla, para poder ver la reacción que tendría. En ella, la niña le confesaba su amor y cariño desde el primer día que lo vio.

―¡Puaj! ―gimoteó el niño― ¿Estás loca? ¡A mí no me gustan las niñas porque tienen piojos y se comen los mocos!

Y dicho esto, le aventó la tarjeta a la cara y siguió platicando con sus amiguitos, como si Bella no estuviera ahí delante de él. Ella, por su parte, se aguantó como una valiente las lágrimas gordas que amenazaban con salir. El labio inferior le tembló con fuerza y sabía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro, y no quería que Edward la viera llorar; se iba a burlar más de ella y le diría que es un bebé llorón.

Ahora esto era la guerra. Por supuesto que Bella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Edward Anthony Cullen era el niño más tonto del universo entero…

_Edward Cullen, diecisiete años_

Se secó nuevamente las palmas de las manos contra su pantalón de mezclilla. Se sentía un tanto ridículo por estar tan nervioso con algo como esto. Todos los chicos lo hacen, ¿no? Había visto que sus otros compañeros se habían anotado en la estúpida lista, así que nadie iba a ver esto como algo fuera de lo común. Era la única manera de atraer su atención; y dicen que _actos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas_. Y él estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para hacer esto.

Cada año, el Instituto Forks realizaba un evento navideño en el gimnasio, en donde recaudaban fondos y juguetes para llevar a los albergues para niños. Realizaban juegos de habilidad, concursos, un área con karaoke, y el evento principal: la rifa de citas. En años anteriores, Edward había mostrado un interés nulo en asistir, pues para él era una ridiculez y una cursilería. Prefería reunirse con sus amigos y entretenerse con videojuegos.

Pero entonces se enteró que Bella Swan iba a estar en uno de los puestos de comida, ayudando a Ángela Webber a servir los platillos. Ese fue todo el incentivo que necesitó para meterse en la vergonzosa tarea de ser un _premio_. De alguna forma u otra, necesitaba conseguir que Bella participara en la rifa, así que habló con Ángela para que fuera su cómplice e hiciera que Bella se animara a comprar un boleto. Ella era la única en toda la escuela que sabía del amor secreto que Edward le profesaba.

―Sabes que me va a matar, ¿verdad? ―suspiró resignada mientras cerraba su casillero.

―Seré tu eterno esclavo ―le rogó, causándole risitas a Ángela.

―No necesito que seas mi sirviente, Edward. ¿Por qué no simplemente se lo dices y ya? Te ahorrarías todo esto.

―Porque desde que tengo uso de razón hemos estado peleando por cualquier cosa. Fue una metedura de pata de mi parte, y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

―¿De nuevo esa historia de la tarjeta navideña? ¡Dios! ¡Edward, eso pasó hace años! ―rió.

―¡Como si no supieras lo terca que es! ―rodó los ojos.

―¿Y qué harás si alguien más gana? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

―Aquí es donde necesito todos tus poderes de persuasión ―dijo, sujetándola por los hombros y viéndola fijamente a los ojos―. Ben estará cuidando la compra de boletos, ¿cierto? ―esperó a que asintiera―. Necesito que, en cuanto Bella tenga su boleto, averigües su número y me lo digas. Haré todos los duplicados que pueda y…

―¡Detente! ―chilló, y se zafó de su agarre― ¡Estás siendo ridículo!

―¡Es la única manera! ―gimoteó.

―Mira, te ayudaré a convencer a Bella para que compre un boleto. Tendrás que dejárselo a la suerte, querido amigo. No seré cómplice de algo ilegal, y definitivamente no involucraré a mi novio en esto ―sentenció.

―Técnicamente…

―Adiós, Edward ―se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El día del evento (que siempre se realizaba el sábado después de salir de vacaciones de invierno), preparó la ropa que se pondría en la noche y pensó de nueva cuenta en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Por un instante, se sintió invadido por los nervios y pensó seriamente en cancelar todo. Las palabras de Ángela resonaban fuerte en su cabeza. _¿Y si alguien más ganaba?_ No podía darse el lujo de negarse a la cita (era parte del compromiso al firmar en esa lista), pero deseaba fervientemente que Bella fuera la ganadora.

Tenía todo perfectamente planeado: él elegiría el lugar (el mejor restaurante italiano en Port Ángeles), irían a su cita, Edward se disculparía por ser un asno con ella los últimos diez años, ella lo perdonaría y finalmente él le confesaría su amor. Era un plan a prueba de tontos.

Llegó temprano y fue hacia el lugar donde los _premios_ tenían que reunirse para saber su puesto en la rifa. Gimió con frustración al enterarse que estaba a mitad de la lista, a pesar de que no eran muchos los que se habían apuntado. Por una parte, quería ser el primero y acabar con esto de una buena vez; pero por otra, tenía la preferencia por el último lugar, así si el boleto de Bella no resultaba ganador de los primeros premios, tenía más oportunidades de irse con ella. Pero no había manera de modificar ese orden; al menos, iría antes que Mike Newton. Sabía que él estaba interesado en Bella y le daba cierto pánico la idea de que ella ganara la cita con él. Si no se quedaba con Edward, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse y ver cómo otro tiene esa oportunidad.

La gente empezó a llegar al lugar, y pronto el gimnasio estuvo repleto de adolescentes. Los nervios estaban empezando a invadir a Edward, y su estómago daba inquietos revoltijos; como si en vez de mariposas tuviera murciélagos revoloteando en su interior. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas alrededor del recinto, moviendo nerviosamente su pie contra el suelo. Rechazó un par de invitaciones por parte de Jessica y Lauren, y decidió enfocar su atención en la maravillosa castaña que atendía el puesto de comida de manera servicial y atenta. Sabía que ella detestaba ser el foco de atención, pero le había costado trabajo negarse a ayudar a su amiga.

―¡Atención! ―vociferó la organizadora del evento―. Es momento en que hagamos la rifa de citas con los chicos más guapos del instituto. Todas aquellas que adquirieron su boleto, vayan acercándose a la pista. Recuerden, si su número resulta elegido, tendrán la oportunidad de una salida con alguno de estos chicos. ¡Mucha suerte!

Edward contempló por nueva cuenta el puesto de comida donde trabajaban Ángela y Bella. Vio como ésta última se negaba a algo que le estaba diciendo su amiga, sacudiendo furiosamente la cabeza y soltando manotazos de vez en cuando. Ángela se veía preocupada, y se acercaba a insistirle a Bella, quien de nueva cuenta negaba con la cabeza. Cuando su amiga giró la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, vio que se mordía el labio inferior y miraba nerviosamente a Bella. Finalmente, la chica de lentes se plantó frente a ella, tomándola por los hombros, y sea lo que sea que le dijo, Bella agachó la cabeza y asintió débilmente, completamente ruborizada.

Definitivamente, si Bella aceptaba, le haría un regalo enorme a Ángela y cumpliría con su palabra de ser su ferviente esclavo por el resto de sus días.

Uno por uno, comenzaron a rifar a los chicos de la lista. Lauren obtuvo una cita con un nerd del primer grado, haciendo una rabieta y gritando que de ninguna manera saldría con él. Una chica regordeta del último grado ganó la cita con Tyler, quien hizo una mueca de asco, pero no había manera de negarse. Solo la "ganadora" era quien podía rechazar el premio (aunque anulaba su participación). Conforme avanzaban, los nervios lo invadieron aún peor, y sintió que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar.

―Hola, _Eddie_ ―una melodiosa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Tanya ―saludó, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza―. Pensé que estabas de intercambio en Italia.

―Aparentemente he vuelto justo a tiempo para el baile de invierno ―soltó una risita coqueta―. El semestre en Italia terminó antes de tiempo, así que tomé el primer vuelo hacia América para asistir a este evento.

―Me da gusto por ti ―contestó secamente. La verdad es que casi no le estaba prestando atención―. Me imagino que extrañaste mucho a tu familia.

―Por supuesto, entre otras personas… ―dijo, enseñando un muy familiar boleto justo frente a sus ojos. _No, por favor_, se lamentó internamente―. Deséame suerte, Edward ―canturreó, antes de regresar a la pista.

Moraleja: _el Karma es una perra_. Él había sido un estúpido con Bella todos estos años, y ahora que buscaba una oportunidad para redimirse ante ella y comenzar desde cero, todo parecía confabular en su contra.

―Ahora vamos con el guapísimo Edward Cullen, señoritas ―chilló la organizadora, dándole un retortijón a Edward―. Capitán del equipo de béisbol e hijo del reconocido Doctor Cullen.

Edward contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos por la descripción tan superficial. En su lugar, plasmó una sonrisa falsa y se mostró emocionado por conocer a la ganadora de la cita con él.

―Y el número afortunado es el… ¡Cuarenta y dos! ―anunció.

Se escuchó un fuerte chillido emocionado en el centro de la pista. Todos buscaron con la mirada a la ganadora, sobre todo Edward. El corazón le latía con fuerza y las manos empezaron a sudarle otra vez. _Por favor, que sea Bella, por favor, por favor_, se decía una y otra vez como si fuera su mantra.

―¡Soy yo! ―gritó Tanya, ganándose gemidos apesadumbrados de todo el lado femenino del instituto.

―¡Mierda! ―gruñó Edward.

Mientras Tanya iba acercándose, meneando sus caderas coquetamente, Edward deseó mimetizarse con las paredes y escabullirse fuera del gimnasio. Todos sus planes se habían ido por el caño. Ahora jamás tendría la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a Bella y empezar una nueva vida juntos. No le quedaba otro remedio que ir con Tanya a una cita y soportar su charla aburrida de su estancia en Italia, y sus descarados intentos por atraer su atención. No es que le cayera mal, si era conocida de toda la vida, pero estaba harto de tener que rechazarla en cada ocasión que se quedaran solos.

―¡Esperen! ―la voz de Ben intervino en el recinto, mientras éste corría hasta llegar al escenario―. ¡Aquí hay un mal entendido! La señorita Denali no puede ser la ganadora del sorteo. Lo siento, pero aquí se ha cometido un error.

―¿Discúlpame? ―chilló indignada―. No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo tengo el boleto que salió ganador.

―Sí, pero el reglamento especifica que solo pueden participar alumnas matriculadas en el instituto, señorita Denali, y usted todavía aparece como alumna de intercambio. Hasta la semana entrante termina su período como alumna ausente ―luego miró hacia Austin Marks, quien le acompañaba en la taquilla, y entrecerró los ojos―. Lamento si se vio perjudicada, pero mi compañero aparentemente no revisó la lista de alumnas inscritas antes de venderle el boleto, señorita Denali.

―¡Esto es una injusticia! ―gritó―. Yo pagué por ese boleto, y me gané esa cita. Merezco mi premio.

―Si deseas, se te puede reembolsar ese dinero ―intervino la organizadora―. Perdón, pero yo tengo que sacar a otra ganadora en ese caso. Las reglas son claras y estoy obligada a acatarlas al pie de la letra. Son órdenes del Director.

Con un grito ensordecedor, Tanya se dio media vuelta y salió del gimnasio. Edward soltó un suspiro aliviado y agradeció al cielo por haberse escapado de esa cita del terror. Nuevamente, cruzó los dedos y pidió que Bella aún conservara su boleto.

―Bien ―habló otra vez la organizadora―. Disculpen este mal entendido. Dadas las circunstancias, sacaremos a otra ganadora, así que mantengan sus boletos, chicas ―escarbó en la urna para sacar el nuevo número ganador―. ¡Es el veintidós!

El silencio reinó en el recinto. Las chicas con boleto se miraban unas a otras, esperando que la ganadora gritara a los cuatro vientos (así como lo hizo Tanya); sin embargo, todo mundo permanecía en silencio. Edward recorrió con la mirada a todas las chicas, buscando una reacción diferente a la molestia por no haber ganado, hasta que llegó a Bella Swan. Sostenía el boleto con ambas manos, y sus ojos prácticamente se salían de sus cuencas. Un hermoso rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas, hasta su cuello. Ángela no perdió detalle de la reacción de su amiga, miró el papel que ésta sostenía, y comenzó a gritar felizmente, rompiendo la tensión que comenzaba a formarse.

―¡Es el tuyo, Bella! ¡Ganaste! ¡Ganaste! ―comenzó a dar brinquitos.

Por primera vez en semanas (sin contar las veces que se molestaban mutuamente), la pareja hizo contacto visual. Ella, colorada hasta las orejas, miró a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas oscuras hasta donde estaba Edward, a quien le empezaban a brillar los ojos por la emoción que lo embargaba. Ángela empezó a empujarla hacia la pista, con el propósito de acercarla a Edward, ya que Bella parecía estar en otro mundo. Cuando finalmente quedaron frente a frente, en el centro del gimnasio, él dibujó una sonrisa que casi le parte la cara en dos, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para decir algo, ella habló primero.

―Lo siento, pero no quiero mi cita contigo, Edward Cullen.

Otra vez, todos se quedaron callados y estupefactos por la respuesta de la castaña. ¡Cómo era capaz de negarse a semejante premio! Las chicas la miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y Mike Newton respiró de tranquilidad. Ángela tenía una expresión de como si ya esperara esa reacción por parte de Bella, y miró a Edward y gesticuló "Te lo dije". Todos en el gimnasio comenzaron a murmurar en voz baja, pero Edward estaba en shock.

Dicho esto, Bella dio media vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia una de las salidas.

_De ninguna manera_, pensó Edward.

―¿Bella? ―dijo por el micrófono. La aludida se giró sobre sus talones, con los ojos dilatados por el asombro―. Mira, sé que no tengo vergüenza para decirte esto, sobre todo después de todos estos años, pero perdóname. Sé que he sido un completo idiota al tratarte así todo este tiempo, y perdón por haber dicho todas esas cosas groseras cuando éramos niños. Quiero que sepas que aún conservo la tarjeta que me diste esa Navidad. La tengo guardada en casa, como el mejor tesoro que he recibido en toda mi vida.

»Por favor, Bella, dime que me perdonas. Te quiero demasiado, y me da pavor saber que he perdido toda esperanza de solucionar esto y que me permitas estar a tu lado. Te lo suplico, desde el fondo de mi corazón, que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te quiero y lo que representas en mi vida.

Al terminar de decir su discurso, vio con miedo que los ojos de Bella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. _Lágrimas de alegría, supongo_, pensó. Pero entonces, Bella dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de emergencia, hacia el patio principal. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla ir así como así, por lo que fue tras ella, ignorando las murmuraciones de sus compañeros.

Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, recargada en el barandal del estacionamiento. Notó que sus hombros temblaban levemente (no sabía si era por el frío o por el llanto), y su pecho se estrujó aún más. Tenía miedo de acercarse a ella y que saliera corriendo una vez más, pero era un hecho que él la seguiría a donde fuera.

―¿Por qué, Edward? ―sollozó― ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? ¿Acaso querías burlarte de mí delante de toda la escuela? Bien, porque eso es lo que has conseguido, que todos vean a la tonta e ingenua de Bella, ilusionada porque Edward Cullen le estaba hablando bonito.

―Yo no… ―trató de defenderse.

―¿Acaso eso querías? ¿No te fue suficiente con burlarte de mí hace diez años, sino que necesitabas machacar los retazos de mi corazón que se salvaron? ―continuó con su monólogo―. Sí, Edward, a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo sentimientos. Y lo peor de todo, es que no importa cuántas veces me lastimes, seguiré siendo la tonta que sigue perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para jalarla hacia su cuerpo y envolverla en un abrazo. Al principio, ella se negó al contacto, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que se derritiera como mantequilla en sus brazos, regresándole el abrazo por la cintura y sollozando en su pecho como una niña pequeña.

―Tonta Bella ―rió bajito―. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Todos estos años, lo único que he buscado es traer tu atención. Admito que no ha sido la manera más inteligente, pero tengo justificación para eso: soy un idiota. Siempre me has parecido la criatura más hermosa del mundo, incluso cuando éramos niños.

―Pero dijiste que…

―Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, y me siento terrible por haber sido tan grosero contigo. Era un mocoso mimado, a quien sus amigos constantemente lo molestaban por hablar todo el tiempo de lo bonita que es Bella Swan ―confesó con cierto rubor en sus mejillas―. No quería que me siguieran molestando, así que en cuanto leí lo que decía tu tarjeta, actué impulsivamente y dije cualquier tontería. Hablaba en serio cuando te pedí perdón hace unos momentos.

―¡Oh, Edward! ―susurró, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa―. Te perdono.

―Gracias ―dijo sinceramente.

―Pero… ―dijo, separándose de su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, y después hizo una mueca de disgusto― ¿tenías que inscribirte en esa ridícula rifa? Podías habérmelo dicho en los pasillos o no sé. ¡Seremos el chisme del año! ―gimoteó. Solo a Bella le importaban esas cosas tan absurdas.

―Yo no hago las cosas a medias, amor ―le guiñó un ojo, antes de cubrir su boca con suaves besos.

* * *

Lo empecé a escribir hace un montón (según yo, iba a quedar para mediados de noviembre), pero resulta que de repente me dio un bloque horrible y no me dejaba continuar. Aparte, yo pensé que iban a salir como mil o mil quinientas palabras, y ¡ándale!(?) salieron más de tres mil :D

Espero que te guste, linda :D

¿Reviews?

_**.Carla.**_


End file.
